Atticus Rhodes (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | birthdate = October 31''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' - Volume 9 character profiles | height = 178 cm | weight = 58 kg | gender = Male | relatives = Alexis Rhodes (younger sister) | school = Duel Academy | dormitory = Obelisk Blue | manga_deck = Sphere }} Atticus Rhodes, known as Fubuki Tenjoin (天上院吹雪, Tenjōin Fubuki) in the Japanese version, is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. Biography Atticus has built up quite a reputation in the manga. In Duel Academy he and Zane Truesdale are referred to as the "Twin Gems" of the academy. It is also revealed that he was originally the number one pupil the semester before his final year and he remarks that being first is "too much work". He is a star Duelist in the United States, where he is studying abroad at the American Duel Academy. In the English version Reggie MacKenzie refers to him as Rhodie (in the English manga it was also mentioned in one chapter that Atticus by himself was the one who came up with the name "Rhodie" and also introduced himself under this name towards Reggie), and in the Japanese version, he goes by the moniker, "Fubu-king" (a portmanteau of his Japanese name, Fubuki, and king). He defeated David Rabb at some point in the past, possibly during his time at the American Duel Academy, thus prompting David to brutally defeat Alexis Rhodes in one turn during their Duel in the Academy Tournament finals. Atticus apparently developed an infatuation with Reggie MacKenzie while studying in America, and thus petitioned Chancellor Sheppard to allow him to stay abroad longer. He returns earlier than he expected anyway - prior to Jaden's Tournament semi-final Duel against Chazz, as Reggie had ended up going to Duel Academy herself without informing him. After having a conversation with Zane, he then decides to go look for her but will still watch the Duel on the television screens that are littered around the Academy's halls. .]] He is later confronted in the forest by Jim Crocodile Cook, who immediately challenges him to a Duel. Jim reveals that he had been rivals with David Rabb and sought Atticus because the latter was able to defeat Rabb before he could. Despite Jim's use of the Legendary Planet "The Tyrant Neptune", Atticus wins the Duel using his signature monster, "The Atmosphere". He is later confronted by Aster Phoenix, and it's revealed that Atticus, Zane and Aster used to compete in the Junior leagues together, and that Aster was unable to defeat either of them at the time. Since then, he's become a professional Duelist, and he challenges Atticus, wishing to avenge his losses to him when they were younger. Aster ultimately defeats him with his "Vison Heroes", though unknown to him, Tragoedia influenced Atticus and stopped him from activating his face-down card. Through this loss, Tragoedia is able to gain control of Atticus, and begins using him as an enforcer. He gives him the final card in the Legendary Planet series, "The Suppression Pluto". He uses this card against Jaden, and defeats him with its effect. Afterwards Tragoedia through Atticus takes Jaden's "Winged Kuriboh" and "Elemental Hero Terra Firma". Following this, Atticus has energy stolen from his body and "The Suppression Pluto" taken away from him by Tragoedia. He fell into a coma and did not wake up from it until Tragoedia was defeated. Deck Atticus plays a "Sphere" Deck, focused around swarming and equipping monsters on the opposing side of the field to gain an ATK boost, while sealing his opponent's ability to attack with cards such as "Air Sphere" and "Air Barrier". Atticus was given "The Suppression Pluto" by Tragoedia when the latter possessed him after his loss to Aster Phoenix. Duels Trivia * Atticus is the only wielder of a Legendary Planet whose other monsters share an Attribute that differs from his Legendary Planet's Attribute. * When Atticus made his first official appearance in the manga, he said he returned to Duel Academy earlier because he was looking for "certain somebody" who was currently on the island too. This person would shorty after turn out to be Reggie. The two met and seemed to have a little flirt-chat. However, this occurred only in once scene and both characters never interacted again after this brief meeting nor was the subject of the relationship between Atticus and Reggie ever mentioned again in the manga. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga characters